First Time
by Akuma Ouji
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive had always hated Alois Trancy...or so he thought. Until one night when he finally realizes his true feelings. Alois/Ciel slash.
1. Watching

** First Time**

**Pairing: Alois/Ciel  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Yaoi, slash, smut  
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive had always hated Alois Trancy…or so he thought. Until one night when he finally realizes his true feelings.**

"Bocchan…it's time for bed." Sebastian said calmly. Ciel just sat at his desk mutely, not looking up from the paper he was writing.

"Bocchan…" Sebastian repeated, getting slightly annoyed by this point. After a few silent moments, Ciel finally glanced up and nodded. Sebastian then waited for Ciel to start walking toward the door before he followed behind.

Once they made it to Ciel's room, Sebastian changed him into his nightwear and got him in bed. "Goodnight, Bocchan." Sebastian said quietly before blowing out the candle and slowly walking toward the door. He gave Ciel one more quick glace over his shoulder before opening the door and slipping out into the dark hall.

Ciel just lay there wide awake. There was so much to think about and plan. Ever since yesterday at the ball, he wanted nothing more than to strike Alois Trancy down. There was no way he was going to let him get away with this. He had already damaged his dignity as the Earl of Phantomhive. Ciel let out an angry grunt as he thought of the blond hair boy. He could picture him in his mind with his malevolous grin and piercing blue eyes. But somehow there was something…beautiful about him. Ciel remembered at the ball when he first ran into Alois dressed as a maid. The first thought that crossed his mind was, 'Beautiful'.

Ciel felt his face grow hot as he thought of that. Alois? Beautiful? There was no way he could ever think that. Then why…why was he feeling so…attracted to him? He tried to push that thought aside and think of something else, like how he was going to eliminate him. But he just couldn't get the image of Alois Trancy's elegant face out of his mind. Ciel started getting angry with himself. He wasn't supposed to think other boys were attractive…was he? He had never really thought of that before. He had never felt "attracted" to anybody. Although Alois was so…so…stunning.

Ciel could feel his body heat rapidly increasing. His heart was beating faster and he could feel beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He had never felt this feeling before. It felt as if his body was on fire. He shifted a bit and let out a low groan when his thigh pressed up against something hard. His eyes widened as he looked down and saw a lump in the bedspread. What was going on? He thought. He started to think maybe he was coming down with something and pulled back the blankets, kicking them down to the edge of the bed.

Ciel hoisted himself up onto his elbows and looked down at the throbbing bulge in his pajama pants. This had happened to him several times before, but he had just ignored it. Plus it was never this bad. Ciel panted a bit as the throbbing got worse. He shakily lifted a hand and reached down there, rubbing it lightly. He let out a loud gasp as pleasure surged through him. His breath increased as he started rubbing a little faster, gasping and moaning quietly.

The pleasure intensified as he kept rubbing faster and faster. After a few long moments he felt this wasn't enough. Ciel stopped rubbing and lay back down on his back, panting heavily. He then slowly pulled his pants down, leaving him in his underwear. Ciel took a few seconds to catch his breath, and then reached inside, pulling his throbbing member out.

He rubbed it slowly at first, stopping to massage the tip a bit, and then gradually got faster. Ciel let out deep moans of pleasure as he rubbed himself rapidly. He felt his body keep getting warmer and could feel sweat trickling down his face. As he kept pumping, his hips started bucking forward, making him groan more.

Ciel could feel liquid running down his hand as he quickened the pace. He lifted his other hand to wipe the sweat off his forehead as he opened his mouth and let out another erotic noise. "A-Alois…" he mumbled, barely able to get the words out. All he could think about was him. He moaned again as he felt warmth grow in the pit of his stomach. The pleasure was escalating as he continued rubbing fast, bucking his hips in rhythm.

"Alois!" Ciel cried again, that time a little louder. He found he couldn't stop gasping and felt as if he was going to burst. His hand was slick with pre-cum, which made it easier to rub faster. "Alois! Alois!" he cried over and over again.

"Yes Ciel, cry my name out more!" a familiar voice echoed through the large, spacious room. Ciel jumped and immediately stopped what he was doing as a dark figure emerged from the shadows. As it drew nearer Ciel could make it out to be Alois Trancy. He just lay there and gawked at him. How did he get in here? He thought surprisingly.

Alois just stood there and laughed. Ciel felt his face flush dark red as the other's blue eyes gazed down at him. "Uh…y-you…" Ciel tried to think of something to say, but found it very difficult to. So instead he just lay there in embarrassment. His hand was still firmly gripped around his member and he fought back a moan as it throbbed.

Alois seemed to notice this, for he raised an eyebrow and said, "What's wrong Ciel? Is something bothering you?"

Ciel gulped and stayed quiet. He blushed more as Alois smirked and whispered, "Well, we're just going to have to fix that, aren't we?"

His eyes widened as the blond boy crawled on top of him and sat on his knees. As he gazed up at Alois he could see hunger and lust in his bright, blue eyes. Just what was he planning?


	2. Pleasure and Pain

Alois kept staring down at the smaller boy, his blue eyes squinted slightly. He flicked his tongue across his upper lip, then bent down and licked Ciel on the cheek. Ciel flinched and turned his head, trying to fight letting out a gasp. Alois smirked and slowly grabbed the other's hand, still wrapped around his member. Ciel let out a small mewl as he felt pressure down there. The blond boy laughed a bit, and then started moving the other boy's hand across his length. Ciel uncontrollably let out a deep moan, which made Alois rub him faster.

Ciel kept gasping and groaning in pleasure as Alois kept stroking him. He felt his breath increasing again and starting moving his legs a bit. Then Alois stopped and gently pulled the other boy's hand away from his throbbing member. Ciel panted and looked down at Alois, his mismatched eyes begging for him to continue. The taller boy just smirked, and then slid down a little further, laying himself on his stomach. Ciel wondered what he was going to do next. His eyes then widened as the blond boy licked up his length, stopping to gently nip on the tip. Ciel let his head fall back onto his pillow as he let out another groan.

Alois kept licking up and down the other boy's length, loving the noises coming from him. He felt his own shorts tightening and pressed up against Ciel's leg, letting out a small gasp. Alois licked him a few more times, and then took the other boy into his mouth. Ciel moaned and put a hand on his forehead, feeling just how hot it was. The blond boy sucked him lightly at first, and then picked up the pace as Ciel reacted more.

As Alois sucked him, his own member throbbed in his black shorts. He let out a muffled moan and started grinding against Ciel's leg, making the blue haired boy shiver. Alois could taste the pre-cum dripping out of the other's member as he sucked him hard. It wouldn't be much longer now. Ciel gasped and groaned loud, then started bucking his hips forward, his feet twitching slightly. He felt warmth in his stomach again, and felt it escalate into a staticy euphoria. He shuddered as white liquid came pouring out of the tip of his member and into the blond boy's mouth. Alois swallowed it all quickly, some still drizzling from the corners of his mouth.

Ciel lay there and panted, his face red. Alois then sat up and pulled Ciel's arm away from his face, gazing into his mismatched eyes. Ciel felt his face grow hotter as he looked back. The blond boy giggled a bit, and then licked the come from the corners of his mouth and said quietly, "You know Ciel…I didn't bring any lotion with me…"

Ciel tilted his head a bit in confusion. What would Alois need lotion for? Then it hit him. He wanted to go all the way. Worry crossed his face, but Alois reassured him. "It's okay, Ciel…I'll be easy with you." He whispered, then got up onto his knees and undid his zipper. Ciel watched the other boy with slight panic as he pulled out his member and slid up, sitting on his chest. "It'll hurt worse without any sort of liquid…" Alois said with slight slyness in his tone.

Ciel had an idea of what the other boy wanted him to do and gently took his hard member into his mouth. Alois gasped in pleasure as Ciel sucked him lightly, licking the tip a bit as he did. The blond boy was already panting and Ciel could feel how warm his body temperature was. As he listened to all the erotic noises Alois was making, he could feel himself growing hard again. After a few moments Alois said in a slightly shaky voice, "T-That's...enough…C-Ciel…"

The blue haired boy stopped sucking him and pulled back. He glanced up and noticed Alois' face was red too. Was he nervous? Ciel thought. Alois then scooted back down to the other boy's knees and slowly started pulling his underwear off. Ciel was trembling slightly, sweat trickling down his forehead. Once Alois got his underwear off, he then spread the blue haired boy's legs apart and got on his knees. Ciel grabbed onto the bed sheets and closed his eyes tight.

The blond haired boy lingered at his entrance for a moment before slowly pushing in. Ciel's hand flew to his mouth as he tried to muffle back a scream. Pain surged through him as Alois kept entering him, his hands on the smaller boy's hips. Once he was fully in, he paused for a moment to let Ciel adjust to this new feeling. The blue haired boy lay there with his eyes shut tight, afraid to move.

After a few seconds Ciel managed to nod slowly, and then winced as pain shot through him again when Alois started thrusting into him gradually. The taller boy let out small moans as he rocked back and forth over him. Ciel relaxed a bit as the pain started to subside and was replaced with pleasure. He spread his legs out further and gasped a bit as Alois started thrusting a little faster.

The blond boy moaned and tightened his grip on the other boy's hips. He started panting and felt the heat in his body rise. Ciel let out light groans and grabbed onto the other's arms. Alois rammed into him harder, trying to find his spot. Once Ciel's eyes flew opened and he let out a loud moan, he knew he had found it.

Alois kept thrusting into him fast, hitting the other boy's spot over and over again. Ciel felt that same warmness in his stomach form and closed his eyes as pleasure washed over him. Ciel came with a loud groan, the muscle spasms making Alois' member twitch inside him. He gave him one last thrust and moaned loudly before filling the smaller boy's body with wet warmth.

After a few moments the blond boy slid out of Ciel, who had his eyes closed. Alois gazed down at him, panting slightly, and then leaned in and gave him a light kiss on the lips. Ciel jumped a bit and opened his eyes in surprise. No one had ever kissed him before. He wasn't sure what to too so he kissed him back, wrapping his fragile arms around the other's neck. Ciel loved the feeling of having him so near. It pained him to think they were enemies. He didn't want to be Alois' enemy anymore. He wanted to be…something more.

Alois slowly pulled back and looked into the blue haired boy's eyes. "I…love you, Ciel Phantomhive." he whispered.

Ciel blushed a light red. Was he telling the truth? He wanted nothing more than to mean something to him. He looked deeply into Alois' bright blue eyes and replied, "I love you too…Alois Trancy."

Alois smiled and laid his head down on the smaller boy's chest. Ciel smiled too, he had never felt anything close to happiness in a long time. He kept his arms wrapped around the other tight, never wanting to let him go, then they both drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Yeah…that's it xD;;; I know…lame ending.**


End file.
